life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Prescott Dormitory
The Prescott Dormitory is the name of the dormitory of Blackwell Academy. It is owned by Nathan Prescott's family, having been generously donated in 1998. Within the same building, there are separate living spaces for male and female students. Janitor Samuel Taylor's custodial room is located to the left of the dormitory entrance. On the dormitory grounds in front of the building's entrance, there is the mysterious Native American Tobanga totem. The Girls' Dorm * Rooms 217 - 228 * Hallway * TV Lounge (non-explorable) * Vending Room (non-explorable) * Girls Toilet (non-explorable) * Shower Room Hallway In the hallway, there are several notice boards, as well as individual slates for each dorm room. Most of the posters on the walls are related to social events within the school, and notices for the students. There are posters also outlining rules, as the posters in the girls' dorm proclaim "No Boys Allowed". The slates of each room occasionally change in the dorm; for example after Kate Marsh's incident, there are encouraging messages rather than graffiti or slander. At the end of the hallway, a staircase leads down to the lower floor. Only a small section of these stairs is visible in the game. LiS1-Ep1-DormStairs-freecam-01.png|What the stairs look like outside the bounds of the game. LiS1-Ep1-DormStairs-freecam-02.png|What the exit door looks like outside the bounds of the game. Shower Room This location is first accessed in episode 2, in the morning as Max gets ready for the day. She showers, and witnesses Kate being hassled by Victoria, Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen. The plumbing is not the best, as the water becomes cold as soon as anyone turns on a sink tap and one of the shower heads is out of order. The shower room is also available to explore in the third episode, as Max can speak to Taylor about Victoria sneaking out. During Max's nightmare section in episode 5, Max may find a key with Dana Ward's room number on a table outside the shower room after seeing Kate enter her room and jump off into an empty space inside. After entering Dana's room, Rachel Amber's room and Victoria's room, Max will also see a group of giant squirrels outside the window next to the shower room door. Max may take an optional photo of this group of giant squirrels. Bathroom There is a toilet which is unexplorable throughout the game, which is only opened during the morning of the second episode as someone throws a roll of toilet paper at an unsuspecting Alyssa Anderson. Max can rewind and intervene with the event. Max may also open the door and enter it during her nightmare section in episode 5, but it will lead nowhere and return Max as her current character to the dormitory entrance. Individual Rooms * Max's Room * Victoria's Room * Kate's Room * Dana's Room Posters, Fliers, and Notes There are several missing posters for Rachel Amber on bulletin boards all over the dormitory. In addition to this, reward fliers, items-for-sale fliers, club posters, advocacy posters, and notes from students appear on them. Several posters on campus are vandalized with graffiti, a notable amount making fun of Kate Marsh and the semi-viral video that was taken of her. Be alert on campus poster prescott dorms.png|Located next to showers on bulletin board. be alert on campus read menu.png|Clear text on previous image. for sale and geek grlls poster prescott dorms.png|Located next to showers on bulletin board. vortex club poster prescott dorms.png|Located next to showers on bulletin board. reward bitch and hiv pposters prescott dorms.png|Located directly next to dormitory entrance. reward bitch and hiv posters read menu.png|Clear text on previous image. dont let big brother watch you flier prescott dorms.png|Located directly next to dormitory entrance. deer photo prescott dorms.png|Located directly next to bathroom entrance. dont be a zombie poster prescott dorms.png|Located on the left side of Kate's door. bulletin board posters prescott dorms.png|Located on the right side of Kate's door. veggie potluck poster prescott dorms.png|Located on the right side of Kate's door. girls nite out poster prescott dorms.png|Located on the right side of Kate's door. save the earth poster prescott dorms.png|Located on the left side of Brooke's door. young guns training prescott dorms.png|Located on the right side of Dana's door. quiet note and abstinence poster prescott dorms.png|Located on the right side of Dana's door. quiet note and abstinence poster read menu.png|Clear text on the previous image. The Boys' Dorm * Rooms 104-111 * Hallway * TV Lounge (non-explorable) * Vending Room (non-explorable) * Boys' Toilet (non-explorable) * Shower Room (non-explorable) Hallway The most notable difference between the girls' and boys' dorm hallways is that of the graffiti and general untidiness. The boys have no shame in scrawling everywhere, blocking out signs with rules, and making sexual jokes about other students. The chart with the room allocations is completely destroyed with graffiti, leaving Max to find Nathan's room with no assistance from it.Although she can simply be sent the room number by Kate Marsh if she is still alive, and if Max confronted her about Nathan during her hospital visit. As with the girls' dorm, the boys have individual room slates. Individual rooms * Nathan's Room Residents *217 - Stella Hill *218 - Dana Ward *219 - Maxine Caulfield *220 - Brooke Scott *221 - Victoria Chase *222 - Kate Marsh *223 - Juliet Watson *224 - Taylor Christensen *104 - Evan Harris *105 - Trevor *106 - Daniel DaCosta *107 - Zachary RigginsEvident from the localization files *108 - Hayden Jones *109 - Warren Graham *110 - Logan Robertson *111 - Nathan Prescott Former Residents It is suggested in Max's nightmare in "Polarized" that the following people were residents of the Prescott Dormitory during Rachel Amber's time there. * 217 - Kelly Davis * 219 - Tara Garcia * 222 - Lyla Lee * 223 - Hadley Wright * 224 - Rachel Amber Custodial Room On the left to the dorms' entrance is Samuel's custodial room. Interactions There are several interactive opportunities throughout the game, both inside and outside the dorms. :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can enter Samuel's custodial room. (See here for the interactions) * * * Inside *Max can look at notices on several bulletin boards: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * *She can look at the slates: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * *She can enter her room '(required). * *She can enter Victoria's room to obtain the email '''(required). *She can enter Dana's room to obtain the flash drive (required). Episode Two - "Out of Time" Outside * * * * * * * * * *She can enter Samuel's custodial room. **She can look at the water pump, axe, a box labeled "Sammy's stuff" and several photos of Rachel Amber inside the custodial room. Inside * *Max can look at notices on several bulletin boards: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can knock on the doors of various people: ** ** ** ** ** ** *She can enter Dana's room. *She can enter the showers '''(required). Inside the showers, * * * * After taking a shower, * * *She can enter Kate's room '(required). Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Inside * * * *She can look at the slates: **Stella Hill ** **Juliet Watson ** ** ** **Brooke Scott ** * * *She can enter Dana's room. *She can enter the showers. Inside the showers, * * * * Outside * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm on the bench. * * **She can look at a scarf, a fashion magazine, a box with an empty paint bucket and several toolboxes inside the custodial room. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * Inside (Boys' Dorm) * * * * * * * * * * * *She can look at the other slates: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *She can enter Nathan's room. * Trivia * There are unused audio files for when Max enters the boys' dormitory in Episode 4 to look for Nathan's room. The majority of these are labelled "WarrenToilet" in the game's text files and appear as though they may be range-enabled dialogue that can be heard when Max nears the area. These particular files sound muffled and distant as though they are coming from the other side of a closed door. Warren appears to be playing a video game: "Come on, baby..." . . . "Gimme those points, freaky octopus..." . . . "One more match and you’re mine..." . . . "Level up, bitch!" **Linked to these files is an audio file named "ToiletDoor_Look" where Max makes a mental comment about what she is hearing: "When you gotta play, you gotta play... Remind me not to use that guy's phone." These audio files do make it appear as though Max has walked inside the boys' toilets. What is interesting is that, in the game itself, Max cannot interact with the door to the boys' toilets (i.e. there is no "look" or "open"), so she is unable to go inside. Perhaps DONTNOD came to the decision that having Max go into the boys' toilets was rather pointless, far too nosy of her, and delayed the objective to find and explore Nathan's room. **There is another audio file that appears to be a cue for when Max would have looked at the heavily graffitied door to the boys' toilets: "Even if my bladder was on fire, I would never enter that door. Ever." Unlike the files mentioned above, no subtitle text file exists for this audio in the game files. Perhaps the decision to leave this out of the text files was made after it was decided that Max would not enter the boys' toilets after all. **Another unused file of note is a surprised "Max?" that Warren may have been planned to say upon seeing Max inside the boys' dormitory. *In early concept art for Max's room that appears on Feral Interactive's website, Max appeared to have an environmentally conscious roommate. A poster that appears in Victoria's room in-game (a bird with paint drips) can be seen under the bunk in the early art, but concept art for Victoria's room also exists. The concept artist, Edouard Caplain, was asked about Max's roommate, and the reply was that Max did originally have one (all students had them at the time), and this was a Greenpeace/hippie style student, but she was cut and is not in-game. LiS1-Max_room-Feralconceptart1.png LiS1-Max_room-Feralconceptart1a.png References de:Prescott Dormitory fr:Dortoirs de Blackwell pl:Internat ru:Общежитие Прескоттов Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Prescott Dormitory Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Season 1